Sexual Frustration
by YOSHINA
Summary: Four months without sex, she needed some release.


**Author's Note:** _It was three years ago that I last wrote a lemon, so forgive me if it's not great. I'm still trying to get a hang of it._

* * *

><p>Fingers trailing down her stomach, passing the navel in a swift motion, the breath of the distracted woman was nearly knocked out of her when the crossbow companion entered the tent.<p>

"_Whoa_, easy there..." The redneck half chuckled before rising his hands up in apology as he took an sudden step back. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

Rolling her eyes, she leaned up with a sigh. "_Geez_, Daryl. Give me a fright, why don't cha."

"Sorry 'bout that." He muttered, diverting his eyes towards her before resting down on the sheets. Passing a quick glance at her, Daryl arched a brow as the corners of his lips curved upwards. "I see ya keepin' ya'self busy."

Scoffing under her breath, she kept her eyes forward, trying not to react. "_Bite me_."

"You should know betta' than to tempted me, Ami."

Flickering her eyes to him, Ami shifted uncomfortably before clenching onto the sheets beneath her. Abrupt silence welcome them as Daryl continued to rummage through his belongings to find a cigarette.

With no hope, his head fell back onto the pillow, eyes closed, a small smile graced the features of the lone woman besides him. "Daryl."

"_Humph_...?"

"Who do ya think is havin' sex 'round here?"

"What?" He peeked one eye open.

Playing with the hem of the sheet, she licked her lips before repeating. "I said, who do ya think is havin' sex 'round here?"

"Wouldn't be suprise if Andrea and Shane was."

"_Shit_." She growled in aggravation before falling back onto her pillow. Rubbing her eyes sheepishly, Daryl was barely able to catch her mumbled under her breath. "_Argh_..."

Exchanging a silent glance, Daryl's curiosity got the best of him. "What ya upset for?"

Turning her head in his direction, she tugged her shirt down in annoyance. "What does it take for a girl to get laid 'round here?"

He whistled lowly. "_Damn_."

"I'm seriously considering fuckin' the next person I see."

Smirking, Daryl almost felt bad for her; _almost_. "Why don't ya take care of ya' self?"

"I was plannin' on it until ya came in here." She snapped, effectively silencing him and staring him down now before darting her gaze elsewhere.

Daryl faltered for a moment, just a spit second before he flashed her a half smile and their eyes suddenly met. With a quick thought coming to mind, Daryl nearly choked on the growing lump in his throat when she bluntly suggested. "How ya feel about havin' sex with me?"

"_Huh_?"

Ami stifled a chuckle before maneuvering herself to towered over him, her hands pinned on either side of him. His eyes dark with lust, Ami caught him in a heated gaze, it didn't take much to realize what she wanted.

Lips forcefully pressing onto his, his tongue had made it's way into her mouth, engaging in a heated, sensual dance. Tracing, almost memorizing every square inch of him, Ami slowly pulled away before moving her lips to his neck. Gasping softly, Daryl rolled her over, his body kneeling over hers as he nibbled, licked, and sucked on the selected area of skin on her neck.

Mouth trailing down her throat, Daryl quickly paused, pulling his shirt over his head before letting it fall aimlessly to side. With a small smile, his lips brushed against the corner of hers as his hands roamed down her body, tracing the supple curves of her figure over the sweat clothes she was wearing.

Hot breath puffing on her skin, shivers sped down her back as his hands fondle over her breasts. With in an instant, her top was yanked off, revealing her bare breasts. Leaning down, his soft lips caress the peak of one of her breasts, leaving the softest of kisses around the nipple. Groaning, with his other hand, Daryl tended to Ami's neglected breast, squeezing gently as his palm massaged firmly against it.

Her hands resting on his hips, her thumbs rubbed circles on the skin as they slowly trailed up just as an inferno raged within her, almost making it difficult to breath.

Lapping at her nipple, his tongue circled around it before taking it within his mouth to suck gently. Swallowing hard, Ami's nails digged onto his back, the air around them seemed to have gotten hotter, burning deep within them white hot passion that would overtake anyone in an instant.

Panting, Ami tried catching her breath as her body wracked with pleasure. Toes curling, she bite down on her bottom lip as the sensuous body of the redneck pressed up against hers, his hard cock just grazing her inner thigh, only making the anticipation skyrocket.

As Daryl felt himself becoming harder, his eyes darted up, gazing at her with much intensely. His lips brushed affectionately against hers before they lingered over them as his hot breath caressed her face.

"Ya sure you want this?" He huskily whispered over lips.

Blinking sweat from her eyes, Ami rose her hands up to unbuckle his pants before discarding hers soon after. With a small growl, he grabbed her hands with his, guiding them over her head, once again catching her eyes in a heated stare.

Licking his lips, Daryl used his free hand to adjusted his pulsing member towards her entrance, earning a soft moan in response. With a cunning smirk, he immediately plunged himself into her.

Sharply jerking her head back, Ami nearly cried out as the searing passion slammed into her body. Groaning deeply, Daryl waited for a moment before beginning a slow tempo with his thrusting. Hard and slow, her chest heaved up and down sharply as he hooked her leg with his arm and lifted it up.

Eyes rolling to the back of her head, she could hear a moan slipping through his teeth as his lips pressed near her ear, murmuring. "Ah, shit..."

Hands griping his shoulders tightly, Daryl's chest rubbed roughly against hers just as his mind was in a rush that he, himself, was surprised at how much self-control he had. Stomach doing twists and turns, he growled softly as the flaring ecstasy rushed through his body.

The knot within her stomach came back with full force as his hips smacked against her, letting sound of flesh against flesh resounds in their ears. Cries grower louder and louder in volume, his moans, grunts, and groans remained as soft as the first time. Nibbling on her earlobe, he pumped his hips faster, harder. He shifted, making sure to hit that certain spot that had her screaming, begging for more.

"_Ah_, _God_! Daryl...!" The cry of his name lingered in his head as it echoed softly. "_Daryl_!"

Increasing the force of his thrusts, Daryl continued to hear the cries of his name over and over again as he inhaled sharply, driving into her one final time as they both came undone, their bodies falling lax against the ground.

Panting heavily, Daryl rested his body onto hers before sighing softly. Running her fingers through his hair, he nuzzled his face into her neck. Catching her breath, Ami closed her eyes for a moment as her hand moved up to caress the side of his cheek while subconsciously, his head leaned against it.

The curves of her mouth lifting upwards, she spoke softly into his ear. "Going four months without sex... You're tellin' me that's all you got?"

Diverting his eyes to her, Ami nearly half jumped out of her skin as otherworldly bliss slammed into her with incredible force. Resting his forehead against her shoulder, Daryl's hips moved faster, bodies rocking with each and every powerful thrust.

Cries sliced through the tent without warning, it didn't take long for either one of them to realized that there would be several more rounds after this first one, considering the numerous months they have gone without sex.


End file.
